New Orleans
by Star-Filled-Night
Summary: Kagome is running from her past when she pulls into a small gas station in a little middle of nowhere town. Here she meets the rest of her life. She's happy, and that's a hard thing to find. But what happens when her past catches up to her? Song Fick.


New Orleans

AN: Every thing gose just like the song but the ages: Sesshoumaru- 21 Kagome-19

_He was twenty-five, she was twenty-eight_

_He was home grown country, she'd just pulled off the interstate_

_She bought a Dr. Pepper, ten dollars worth of gas_

_She was obviously lost but too afraid to ask directions_

_So he offered her a smile and a stick of Beech Nut gum_

_He said where you headed to girl, where are you coming from_

_She said_

_New Orleans but that's another story_

_New Orleans that's another time_

_That's another town, that's another life_

Sesshoumaru was bent over the Masson's old ford pick up when she pulled in. She climbed out of the little blue jeep and walked into the store where his little sister, Rin, was working the counter. He saw her buy a Dr. Pepper and hand Rin the money. Rin handed her the receipt and the tickets they used for gas. Sesshoumaru pushed himself up, wiping grease on his pants as he walked up to the pump.

"Umm… do I give this to you?" she asked holding the ticket out to him.

"Yeah." He said taking her ticket, ten dollars worth, He held out a pack of gum some of the older women in town made for the gum trees in the park, "Gum?"

"Thank you." She said taking a piece.

"You got a name?"

"Kagome."

"Well Kagome," He said placing the pump in her car, "You look a little lost. Where you headed?"

"Nowhere really."

"Nowhere huh? So… where you coming from?"

"New Orleans."

"Nice the…."

"I don't want to talk about it." she said cutting him off.

"A'ight. Tanks full. It's almost dark; we got an extra room if you want. With no real place to go I wouldn't just drive off."

"Thanks, you don't mind?"

"Nope."

_First she stayed a day then she stayed a week_

_Couple of months later they were living on his parent's street_

_He worked the station and she worked the store_

_And then they had a baby and_

_Then they had one more little Jesse_

It was hard to believe it had been three years since she pulled into the gas station. Kagome knew she wouldn't trade this life for anything. She took over the store when Rin left for collage in North Carolina. Jonathan sat out in the garage watching his father work on the old cars people would bring in. He was the spitting image of Sesshoumaru. Kagome had grown quit accustomed to the small country town life. She was cleaning the counter when Jesse woke up and started to cry. Kagome picked up the baby bouncing gently and singing the soft lullaby Sesshoumaru's mother had taught her.

_When she dropped the kids off at the mother's day out_

_All the ladies had their questions_

_But they knew not to ask about_

_New Orleans but that's another story_

_New Orleans that's another time_

_That's another town, that's another life_

Kagome handed Teresa to the day care worker, she and her church group where going on a faith trip. They where going, to New Orleans. She kissed Jonathan and Jesse on their foreheads and promised that Sesshoumaru would be here to pick them up as soon as he was done at the garage, and that she would be back for dinner tomorrow night. So with a good-bye hugs and kisses, a few 'Mommy-don't-leave' tears from Jesse, and the exchange of the five year-old's stuffed dog for his mother's class ring Kagome boarded the bus with her fellow woman's group members.

As the women boarded the bus Kagome couldn't help but smile, maybe coming back wasn't so bad. The man across the street looked up and recognized her. He immediately jumped in his truck and fallowed them, He hadn't seen her in almost six years, and he wasn't going to let that slide.

_Wednesday night supper at the First Baptist Church_

_Stranger standin' in the doorway_

_As they're passin' out the dessert_

_He said go on and pack your bags_

_Cause I'm here to take you home_

_I'm goin' back to Louisiana_

_And woman I ain't gonna go with out you_

Kagome sat spooning smashed peas into the mouth of the baby on Sesshoumaru's lap, Jesse was already passed out in his chair.

"Mommy," Jonathan said holding his plate out for her to see, "I finished, can I have cake?"

"Sure." Kagome said trying to hide her smile at her son's sweet tooth, "Go ask Ms. Angela to get it for you."

"OK Mommy." he said running off.

Sesshoumaru smiled, "So did you have a good time?"

"Yeah," Kagome said, "Going back wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

"Glad to here it," Sesshoumaru said moving Teresa to his other leg, "Even better to have you back. …Hey Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"How do you feel about a fourth?"

"A fourth? Terry's only six months Seisho."

"Not right away."

Kagome shook her head, "We'll see."

Just then the church doors flew open and a man in a black tee-shirt and baggy jeans walked up to Kagome, "I finally found you. Let's go."

"I-inuYasha?"

"No Sebastian Boch, lets go."

_There's a few defining moments in every person's life_

_When you know what you've done wrong_

_And you know what you've done right_

_And before the congregation and her husband and her kids_

_She says, "How dare you even speak to me_

_After everything you did"...in_

_New Orleans but that's another story_

_New Orleans that's another time_

_That's another town, that's another life_

"Let's go." InuYasha said again, grabbing her wrist. Jonathan Ran over and stood between this strange man and his mother.

"You leave my Mommy alone."

"Mommy? I turn my back on you for five minuets and you run off to some county bumpkin town and think you can forget everything? You owe me too much to do that."

"You're wrong I don't owe you anything." Kagome said standing up and pushing her son behind her.

"Kagome, who is this?" Sesshoumaru asked sitting Teresa in her high chair.

"The reason I left New Orleans."

"Sir, I going to ask you politely once to leave." Sesshoumaru said

"Bite me."

"InuYasha, just go. I told you six years ago, it's over."

"Not with out you."

"Yes with out her. Now I'm trying to be polite but you're where my patience." Sesshoumaru said clenching his fist.

"What ever." InuYasha said turning on his heals. When he got to his car he squealed out of the parking lot and out of sight.

_That's another town, that's another life_


End file.
